Supernatural ABC's
by Cassiel-Angel-of-the-Lord
Summary: The alphabet through words that express the things and people that are featured in Supernatural. Tons of characters are mentioned.


**Hello everyone, so I've never done one of these ficlet collections. I thought I might give it a shot. I hope I pulled of the characters, but I am still trying to get the voice right. So if any of you have any suggestions as we go along, or just a comment in general I would love to here it! So please R/R ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters!**

* * *

A.)Adam

* * *

"Well, Adam, how are we doing today?" Lucifer, the devil himself, asked prowling around the poor; lost Adam. The forgotten brother of the Winchester family.

"Back the fuck off, Satan! Don't think you can trick me. You couldn't do it a month ago and you won't be able to today either!" Adam growled. His hand and ankles were bond to the wooden table and a table of very menacing, rusty medical tool sat only a foot away looming at Adam's peripheral vision threateningly.

"Oh now come on, Adam, is that anyway to treat your host?" Lucifer mocked.

"You aren't my host I'm a prisoner here!" Adam shouted in the Devil's face no longer scared of the torture he knew was bound to start at any moment.

"Your right, and bad luck for you that's in more than one way. Your my prisoner stuck in this cage of mine forever, and then your Michael's bitch! You really screwed yourself over on this Adam even by Winchester standards." Lucifer listed calmly as he scanned over the tools at his disposal.

"I'm not like the Winchesters!" Adam claimed boldly denying any and all ties to his supposed father and his half-brothers.

"Of course you aren't my dear boy. Because the Winchester sacrifice themselves for each other, while you, you did this for your mother. Which is a very noble cause if you ask me." Lucifer replied with a shrug and examined a scalpel with increasing interest, "But that doesn't expunge the Winchester blood coursing through your veins."

Lucifer brought the scalpel down tearing a ragged, deep cut along Adam's ribs. Adam yelled out in vain, there was nobody to hear his pained cries for help.

'They could have saved me! They have an Angel at their disposal, and that very Angel pulled Sam out of here! Why couldn't he have grabbed me too?' Adam questioned as the pain of the first cut started to fade into a dull throb, 'I promise I will get out of here, and when I do I am going to exact my revenge on them and their precious Angel.'

"Lucifer back off!" Michael ordered once he was finally conscious from the sigil the Fallen Angel had used to knock him for a short time.

"Or what will you do Brother?" Lucifer tempted.

"I will destroy you." Michael threatened.

"Sure you will." Lucifer smirked.

"Leave, Adam, out of this. He did nothing." Michael stated advancing toward the wooden table, and Adam closed his eyes waiting for a full on Angel battle like there was at least three times a day. Michael got to the side of the table and started to undo the leather cuffs that dug into Adam's wrists and ankles. Adam rubbed his wrists but stayed still.

"Well move if you want out." Michael advised, glancing down at the battered Human before him, but kept his sights on Lucifer daring him to try anything.

"Could you at least make sure I don't bleed out?" Adam asked nodding his head toward the gash on his ribs. Michael fixed Lucifer with a cold glare and extended his hand to be just over Adam's chest. A bright light emanated from Michael's palm and the light brought the two ragged edges of flesh together and knitted the skin back together without so much as a faint line.

"Now move." Michael deadpanned. Adam did as he was told and tried to get as far away as possible, but no matter how far he managed it was nowhere near far enough. The flashes of light and the sounds of feathers and yells of pain echoed everywhere, and there was no escape from it.

'I promise I will get my revenge.' Adam swore.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and I did not forget Adam! Let me know your thoughts, and if you think I should continue.**

**Yours truly,**

**Cassie**


End file.
